1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high-frequency signal transmission line and an electronic device, and more particularly to a high-frequency signal transmission line preferably for use in high-frequency signal transmission and an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a conventional high-frequency signal transmission line, for example, a signal line disclosed in WO 2011/007660 is known. The signal line disclosed in WO 2011/007660 includes a stacked body, a signal line, a first ground conductor, a second ground conductor, and via-hole conductors. The stacked body is a stack of insulating layers. The signal line is a linear conductor provided in the stacked body. The first ground conductor and the second ground conductor are stacked together with the insulating layers so as to face each other across the signal line. Accordingly, the signal line and the first and the second ground conductors form a stripline structure. The via-hole conductors are pierced in the insulating layers so as to connect the first ground conductor to the second ground conductor.
The signal line disclosed in WO 2011/007660 has a problem that the stacked body is hard to bend. Specifically, in the signal line disclosed in WO 2011/007660, a plurality of via-hole conductors are connected so as to be arranged straight in a stacking direction and configure a cylinder. The via-hole conductors connected straight to configure a cylinder are not flexible, and these via-hole conductors hinder bending of the stacked body.